The Woe of Rowena Ravenclaw
by TheSilverPatronus
Summary: In the 10th century, when Hogwarts was founded, Rowena Ravenclaw hopes to save her collapsing relationship with her estranged daughter, Helena Ravenclaw.


**AUTHORS NOTE:** I do not own the Harry Potter series, thus I do not own Hogwarts, most of the characters such as the founders, Helena Ravenclaw and all the other canon characters in the story as time goes on. All the credit goes to J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind.

* * *

><p>It was early one September morning. The sun was shining brightly, penetrating its warm rays towards Earth, and reaching the surface of Earth. The vast sky was already it's light blue colour, not a single fluffy cloud could be seen floating from above. The wind was drifting through a gloomy forest, dancing through the old, spooky looking trees, and soon finding its way to a magnificent castle, a school to be precise called Hogwarts for young child who had magic within them, witches and wizards.<p>

Hogwarts was a newly built school, a school for children, who contained some magic abilities within them, to be taught spells, potions and magical creatures and plants. Four great, powerful witches and wizards named Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin built the school.

On this morning, one of the founders was out on the wooden bridge, waiting for these students to arrive for the opening. Her long, curly black hair falling into a silky waterfall down the back of her blue cloak with her kind but dark eyes gazing at the marvellous grounds, Rowena Ravenclaw was anticipating the time she would welcome these students into their new home and teach them all they could. She was especially anticipating the arrival of one particular student.

"I hope all goes accordingly today, and everyone is as happy and excited to be here," she thought to herself, the excitement as well as nerves settling in her stomach as the seconds ticked closer.

While waiting there, she kept turning her head to look behind her at the big clock that hung on the Clock Tower, over-looking the stone courtyard. Luck was not on her side as she watched the clock tick very slowly, like watching the Sloth, a muggle creature, making its way from branch to branch.

Finally, the it was the last five minutes and the rest of the founders made their way to the bridge, were Rowena was standing.

First one to come was an old but close friend of hers. Helga Hufflepuff, a plump and jolly lady came strolling towards her, the sunlight flowing through her frizzy hair, making it a vibrant red. A gentle smile would form on Rowena's lips as she spots Helga. "Good morning Helga, how are you on this lovely morning" she would say in a soft Scottish accent. "Oh just happy to finally fill these halls with bright, happy children!" Helga would boom, ending with her famous laugh that made anyone smile, even if they were feeling down on that day. That's what Rowena liked about Helga, her ability to make anyone feel joyful no matter how they were feeling on any particular day.

The second one to come was someone who Rowena had only come to know these last few years, while building the school together. Godric Gryffindor came striding towards them, proudly taking in the marvellous work he and his friends had put in. "Morning ladies, excited as I am for the opening?" he would question, a broad grin which showed off his pearly, white teeth. "I am well, yourself?" Rowena would reply, turning herself to face him. "Never better, it's the big day today!" he bellowed happily. "I got to hand it to you, I have never seen you so happy before Godric" Helga would boom, giving him a small, but firm slap on the back. A voice would hiss from behind, coming from someone who they had not heard approach, "Starting the party without me?" making all the founders jump in their skins in fright from the surprise.

A fourth figure would emerge forward, the sunlight hitting his body, revealing the person much more clearly. They all relaxed when they saw Salazar Slytherin, and cunning but old friend of theirs. Salazar had a habit of sneaking up behind the founders, without a sound, and scaring them completely out of their wits by speaking a word. Godric could face a Hungarian Horntail Dragon and not feel the urge to turn around and run as fast as he could away from the fiery creature, but Salazar Slytherin could send a chill up his spine. "Good morning Salazar, ready for the children to arrive?" Rowena would question, recovering from her shock quickly and placing a smile on her lips. "I am doing alright, though something as been bothering me. I do not know why we allow those who are born and brought up by muggles, these _muggleborns_," sneering at the word muggleborn, "we should only keep teaching those who come from pureblood families," finishing his speech with a disappointment simmering in his eyes, he had been telling them all the while they were building that we should only accept purebloods. Rowena's smile would drop as he finishes, even though he was a close friend, she never agreed with what he said. "Well Salazar, every child who is magical has the right to learn magic, pureblooded or not, it has no decision who should be taught," Helga said solemnly, her smile disappeared from her lips.

Before Salazar could reply, the clocked ticked the last second to 8am. It was time. Two big, golden bells that hung at the top of the Clock Tower begin swaying from side to side, echoing a merry tune that travelled far and wide to announce the opening of the first school to teach magic in Britain. After the bells stopped, children with their parents apparated onto the grounds, the children staring eye wide with excitement at the castle and it's grounds with the parents smiling happily that they would be able to be taught magic. Portkeys of all raging from all kinds like a huge slab of the grey, hard concrete to old, grungy sandals that looked as if it would brake if you dropped it at a simple height. Each portkey carried around 5-10 children, except for the sandals carrying a mere 1 or 2 people, all-coming from different parts of the United Kingdom like Scotland and Ireland. Those muggles who have bared children with magic walked along the pathway that led from the opened gates, obviously exhausted from their long journey's from their homes.

The founders went to all the families and students they could, welcoming them humbly and with great pleasure. Salazar greeted all the pureblooded families, not bothering to even take a glance at the others around him. Helga gave huge jolly greetings with her big bright smile on her face, as well as sharing a laugh or two between the parents. Godric was grinning broadly as he gave firm handshakes, welcoming them graciously. Rowena greeted them happily and politely, but her eyes kept drifting from the faces of parents and excited children to look for someone in particular amongst the big crowd. Keeping her eye out she greeted many people, but could feel her stomach sink as the seconds ticked past, and the person she most desired to see was no where to be found. 'What if she decided not to come? What if she didn't want to see me?' were all that filled Rowena's mind and her smile was dropping dramatically, but she tired her best to push it back up, succeeding each time.

As soon as most of the parents had said a heartbreaking goodbye to their children and disappeared off, the children, with the help of the founders, started to make their way to the Great Hall.

Just as Rowena had given up hope and was about to make her way to the Great Hall, she caught a figure of a young, eleven year old girl, with hair of black curls and dark, sullen eyes, nearly a splitting image of Rowena. Rowena felt her heart lift as she recognized the girl standing there, not making any attempt to follow the crowd to the Great Hall, but it didn't matter to her because she was here. Her daughter, Helena Ravenclaw, had decided to show up and was here.


End file.
